My Little Tigress
by M4dG4rl
Summary: "Why are you so different! Why can't you be like other children!"/ "You're a monster!" After Shifu snapped at Tigress, the little tiger decides to run away from him. How does Shifu feel when he finds out that his little daughter is gone?


A/N : Hi. Thanks for clicking this story. This is my third one-shot. First, I warn you that english isn't my mother language so there will possibly be found a few errors grammar in this story. But I hope you'll enjoy this.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Hall of Warrior,

Accidently, she broke the jade urn to pieces. She gasped and then kneeled down before it as covered her mouth, looking it in horror.

"What are you doing?!" Master Shifu snapped at her. "You just broken it."

"Master. I'm…I'm sorry." she apologised.

"Sorry cannot fix it! Master Oogway got it as a gift from Lord Han! He… he'll be so mad!"

The little tiger only bowed her head, hiding her tears.

"I didn't mean to do that, Master."

"It's your fault! You acted so recklessy!"

Tigress closed her eyes. Hearing his master's anger was one of she fears most.

Master Shifu took a deep breath. He used did that when he was about to burst in anger.

"Why?" he asked. "Why can't you be like other children? Why are you so different? I have taught you how to control yourself but still you destroy everything you touch."

She felt sad when her master said that. But she couldn't do anything.

"Master. I—"

"Silence!"

The little tiger looked trembling.

"When the first time I met you, I saw you no other than a child needing help to control your strength although people around you told me that you were a monster. I believed that you could be trained and… and that I could turn you into a normal kid. Now I see that I was wrong. You're a monster!"

As if strucked by lightning, she was taken aback when heard the word she didn't expect to hear anymore. A Monster.

"Give me your hand!" ordered Shifu.

Little Tigress showed her palm to Shifu. Her master took a stick and unexpected, he hit her paw.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain. But her master didn't stop hitting her.

"This is a lesson for you." said Shifu as kept hitting her. "A lesson that you'll never forget in the rest of your life!"

The child tried to bear the pain. Useless, she still could feel it. In her heart, she prayed to God that her master would stop hurting her.

"Shifu?" a soft voice called.

Master Shifu stopped when he noticed Grand Master Oogway entered in the hall.

"Master Oogway." he dropped the stick and bowed to him in respect.

The old tortoise looked ignored Shifu. He instead took a look to that little girl.

"You okay, little one?" he asked as placed his arm on her shoulder.

Tigress sniffed. "I'm…I'm okay, Master Oogway."

The Grand Master smiled.

"Uh, Tigress," addressed Master Shifu. "You should go to your room."

Tigress nodded and then she went out leaving the two masters.

"I see someone is in trouble." Said Master Oogway. "What happened?"

"Look at this, Master," Shifu showed him the broken urn. "Look what she did to your urn."

"Why? It's just an ordinary urn."

"This is not only an ordinary urn, Master Oogway. This is the most precious urn in China. You got it from Lord Han before his death and no urn like this anymore in this land."

"However you can't deny that it's just an urn."

Shifu sighed. "Yes... I guess... I guess you're right."

"So what made you punished that poor little girl?"

"I just gave her a lesson so she knows that it's important to act carefully."

Master Oogway chuckled. "And did it work?"

"What did you mean?"

"Ah, Shifu. I think you forgot an important lesson. You cannot treat lily like you do to cactus. If you're watering the lily with a less water, then you'll find the lily die."

"You wanted to say that my doing to her was wrong, didn't you?"

"I didn't say that. You said that."

"I don't know, Master. Sometimes, I find it's hard to be soft to her."

"You complicate yourself."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. You knew you could do it, only you denied that you couldn't."

"*sigh* You read my mind" admitted Shifu. He stared at the moon pool. "I was just scared I would do the same mistake like I did to Tai Lung. Too much show him love have turned him into a monster. Made me lost my son. And I…I don't want to lose another."

"Love will not turn someone into monster unless you show it in the wrong way. If you did it again Shifu, you could lose her too."

"And I just did it?"

"Absolutely."

Shifu was silent. There was no point in arguing with the wise one, which his word is always right. Unspokenly, he admitted his fault.

"I think you're right again, Master."

"Well. If you feel that way, then what should you do?"

"I'll meet Tigress. I'll tell her that I was wrong for I have acted harsh to her." Shifu placed his fist into palm. "Thank you for your advice, Master."

His master smiled. "Go on, Shifu. Go on before everything's late."

* * *

Shifu was heading out to Barrack Student. When he reached it, he got inside and walked in to Tigress' room. He opened the door and… saw nothing.

"Empty?" he observed around. "Maybe she is in another place."

He closed the door and walked toward kitchen.

"Perhaps she isn't in this barrack." thought Shifu when he couldn't find Tigress in kitchen.

The red panda continued his searching. He had checked in The training hall and Peach Tree Hill but the result was zero.

"Where could she be?" he asked to himself worriedly. "I can't find her anywhere. Is she gone—Oh—"

_G__one_? Shifu realized something. "No. She must be in somewhere place."

'_You could lose her too.'_

His master's words popped out in his head.

"No. I don't want to lose her."

_'Go on, Shifu. Go on before everything's late.__'_

"I haven't been late yet. I must can find her."

Panickly, he ran to search for any sign of Tigress around the palace. He also asked some gesee palace, including Zeng, for helping him to check every place where Tigress could possibly be.

* * *

Day turned into dark, night nearly down. All shops were closed and some farmers had stopped their activities. They all hurried up to go home. Among that rush, a little tiger girl was kneeling down on the roadside, right in front of a small restaurant. She didn't do anything except thinking what just happened to her.

_'Why could__n't__ you be like other child__ren__? Why are you so different?'_

Her master told her that she was different.

_'You're a monster.'_

And that she was a monster.

Tigress looked at both of her palm. It was swollen. She still could feel the pain from her recent punishment.

_'Master hates me,'_ thought Tigress. '_Everyone hate me.'_

"Not like that, Po."

She heard a voice came from behind her. She turned back, right to that noodle shop. The shop was closed, but its window was still wide-opened, showing the owner with a boy.

A goose was teaching a panda cub how to cook. Both of their faces looked happy. Patiently, the goose taught the panda how to slice a radish.

"Good. That's right. Oh, you learn so fast, Son." the goose looked so proud of the panda cub.

But, accidently, the panda's arm shoved a panful that made some broth spilled down to the floor.

"Oopss. Sorry Dad."

His dad only smiled. "It's okay, Po. This is your first time in kitchen. You only need to be more careful next time."

The boy giggled while his father took a piece of rag and began mopping the wet floor.

"Just continue your learning, Po." said the goose as stroked his son's head before he left him alone in kitchen. "Call me if you need me."

Tigress watched that moment. The little panda was alone now as slicing radish using a cutting board. She felt little jealous of that panda cub. She wished to have a dad like he had. However, in fact, Shifu was so different to that goose.

The night started getting darker.

"Po," the goose's voice was heard. "close the window."

"Okay, daddy." answered the panda cub. When he was about to close the window, his eyes eyed something out. A little tiger girl, was kneeling down in front of the shop as sank her head between her knees. Her shoulder was shaking because she was crying.

"Maybe she's lost." he thought. Soon, he opened the door and walked out approaching the little tiger.

"Hello." He greeted friendly.

Tigress titled her head, she had stopped crying but didn't respond the greeting.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" he then squatted beside her. "Why are you sad? Where is your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't have mommy and daddy." answered she as sniffed.

The panda cub looked in upset. "How? We all have them."

"I don't."

"Where is your home?" asked the panda cub in curious.

Tigress didn't answer that question but her eyes led to the biggest building on top the hill in that valley.

"Jade Palace?" the panda cub gasped. "You're Master Shifu's daughter."

"He is not my daddy."

"Not your daddy? But my dad told me that Master Shifu just adopted a tiger."

"Master Shifu hates me." When she said that, her tears began rolling down to her cheek.

"Don't be sad," cheered the panda cub. "Master Shifu is a good guy. He doesn't hate anyone."

"He called me that I'm different."

"Hey. We're the same." He said happily. "My dad told me too that was different to other children. He said I was special because I am the only panda in this valley."

"Did you father hit you too when you made a mistake?"

"No," answered him as laughed. "he'd never hit me. If I did a mistake, he would tell me to be more careful."

"Did he call you 'monster'?"

"Monster? What is it monster?"

"Monster is something scary and cruel. Everybody call me with that name."

"Oh... scary and cruel. Like Tai Lung?"

"Like me."

"But you're not scary." Said he. "And I'm not scared of you."

Little Tigress was silent. She thought that the panda didn't know what monster was.

"Hey. It's night." The panda cub told her. "Don't you want to go home?"

Tigress looked around her. It had been dark. Time to go home. But where would she be going? She just ran away from Jade Palace. Master Shifu would be so angry if she was home.

"I don't want to go home." Answered Tigress. "I want back to Orphanage."

"But it's night. My dad often tells me _; _there are so many ghosts if you play outside."

"I'm not scared of ghost. I'm a monster myself."

"But it's still dangerous. What if you stayed at my home tonight? My daddy would be happy to see you."

Tigress thought there was no harm in accepting her new friend's help. Actually, she was afraid of the darkness in the night.

"Okay."

The panda cub held out his hand. When Tigress was about to reach it—

"There she is! I find her!" an exclamation was heard from above them.

The both cubs looked up to the sky. A goose was flapping both of his wings to keep him on air. Tigress recognized that goose.

"Zeng?"

"Who?"

"It's Zeng." Tigress pointed at the goose. "He's a messenger from Jade Palace."

"What is he doing up there?"

"I don't know."

"Master Shifu! She's there." Zeng exclaimed again.

_'Master Shifu?!'_ Tigress was surprised. Her master was looking for her. He would be so mad if he saw her and she didn't want to get more punishment.

"There you are, _Foolish Girl_!" shouted her master. "I've been looking for you for hours around palace, instead you're playing here!"

Tigress almost cried again.

"Don't you know I was so worried about you?" his voice turned into worried tone. " I was afraid you might be lost and couldn't find a way home."

"I don't want to go home, Master." She sobbed.

Master Shifu sighed." Oh, Tigress." He shook his head and then pulled the little tiger in a hug."Why don't you want to go home?"

"I'm afraid you're still mad at me. I'm afraid you're going to hit me again."

"I'm not mad at you anymore." Said Shifu as caressed her adoptive daughter's head gently.

"You aren't?"

"Yes."

"But, I am a monster. I destroy everything I touch."

"Shh... you're not a monster," Shifu broke the hug and placed both of his paws on Tigress' cheek as wiped her tears. "You're my litlle Tigress." He took her swollen paw and noticed at it. "I'm sorry for I have hit you this morning. I'm a bad father. Will you forgive this old red panda?"

Tigress nodded with a smile.

"Thank you,"Shifu gripped her wrist. "Come. Lets go home."

They both walked together to The Jade Palace. Zeng was still standing near the panda cub.

"Listen,"said Zeng to panda cub. "I think Master Shifu forgot to say this ; thank you."

"Anytime." Replied the panda cub as smiled.

Zeng bowed to that boy before spreaded his wings to fly.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading my story. If you read this A/N, then I hope you would like to leave your review to the box below. Really. I can't wait to know your opinion. Just tell me the error grammar you found and tell me what words I need to fix.


End file.
